Shelving systems are generally installed either by placing stringers along the wall surfaces and then attaching shelf boards or surfaces atop them, or by installing pre-fabricated systems such vinyl coated wire shelving systems, or laminated board shelving systems. All three of these shelving systems have drawbacks, however.
The placement of stringers with boards atop them requires that the surfaces to which the stringers and shelves will be attached be relatively true, i.e., that they be relatively flat and straight. Additionally, as the stringers and shelf boards are cut to fit, the edges must be finished in order to ensure a professional appearance. The finishing process is time-consuming and adds to the cost of installing the shelving.
Vinyl coated wire shelving systems, on the other hand, have an institutional look to them that many find unattractive. Also, the wide spaces between the individual vinyl coated wires allow small objects to drop through, a feature that is plainly inconvenient.
Laminated board shelving systems possess many of the same drawbacks as stringer and board shelving systems. Furthermore, laminate board shelving systems are prone to chipping of the laminate surface during cutting and installation. Chipping of the laminate surface results in wasted materials and increased installation time.
Therefore, a need existed for a shelving system having a well-finished professional look that would provide support for small items. A further need existed for a shelving system that would conceal the effects of out of true wall surfaces and edge irregularities or chips in the shelves from cutting. Yet a further need existed for a shelving system that would provide for a fast and efficient installation process while being very cost effective.